Posession
by Zilleniose
Summary: [OneShot] Her first night at the Order, Rosette turns to Chrno for comfort. Fluffy!


Zoey: o.o;; Um, I don't know. It's 2:00am in the morning, and I'm craving fluff. X3 Was just thinkin' how Chrno and Rosette would have felt the first night they stayed at the Magdalene Order... then I said, "Fluff! o.o I can smell it... and it tastes like cotton candy...."  
  
This is 99 percent gonna be a one-shot, seeing as Chrnocatfleas aka Akuma already made a ficcie about the early years at the Order. X3;; I may just make a few more fluffy chapters here and there.  
  
You know well that I don't own Chrno Crusade, so I'm gonna go ahead and start this. :D

* * *

**Possession**

One would never had thought that any being related to the class of 'demons' would ever come close to the premises of the Magdalene Order...... Much less accepted and welcomed. Well, unless you consider having a Sacred shot through your esophagus a kind-hearted greeting.  
  
Chrno had been an exception. Although the Reverend had clearly identified him as one of the accursed 'Sinners', Chrno was soon given a room within the Elder's cottage, seeing as he was the only one trusted to keep the violet-haired demon in check without much trouble. He wasn't given much of a room, however; it was cluttered with many experimental machines that were either duds or ones that barely worked any longer. Aside from that, the room contained a single old cot with white sheets, and a thin layer of dust on nearly everything in the room. Bland, small, and tends to make on sneeze now and then.  
  
Chrno wasn't picky though, considering it was a miracle that he was allowed to stay in the first place. The Head Sister and Reverend soon caught on that Rosette wouldn't give them a moment's rest if the demon couldn't stay here with her, not that he'd stay quiet about the situation either. Chrno probably would've ended up fleeing away from the Order along with Rosette had they not given him permission to live on the grounds.  
  
The violet-haired demon rested on the now dust-free cot, resting, but not sleeping. How could he sleep when he thought at any moment, anyone could barge in with Holy water-filled bullets in guns with the barrels aimed at him. Everyone but the Elder was so reluctant to have him stay, he was well on his guard for the time being. In fact, the Elder _wanted_ him to stay, and gave him a pair of nicer clothes, though they were no more than a loose-fitting white collared shirt and a pair of old jeans. He was still pondering what the old man would want his help for.... What kind of 'experiments' would he become the possible guinea pig to?  
  
A small creak of the old wooden door made the demon quickly snap to attention, glaring his now glowing red eyes towards the entrance.  
  
"Ano... Chrno?" A blonde-haired girl timidly walked in, clutching the bottom of her white sleeping gown.  
  
"Na, Rosette." Chrno breathed a sigh or relief and closed his eyes, letting his guard back down. He looked back up at her, eyes no longer glowing fiercely. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep..." Rosette replied, walking and closing the door quietly behind her. "I was too busy worrying what they might do to you. Not many people seemed real happy to let you stay here."  
  
Chrno just smiled in acknowledgment and scooted over on his bed, motioning for the blond-haired girl to come sit by him.  
  
"Thanks Chrno." She smiled and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest as she stared longer at the ground. "Ne.... do you think we'll be able to grow strong and find Joshua?"  
  
"Well, staying here, we might be." The demon said in reassurance and he rested his head back onto the wall used as a headboard. "They said they'd train you, if you like."  
  
"Yeah, but that means I have to do school work..." She pouted, and listened momentarily as Chrno chuckled. "And I still don't like the thought of leaving you here alone."  
  
"Frankly, neither do I; but that's the condition they ordered." He sighed. "But I'm fine. I can hold my own, I don't think they'll do anything to me anyway."  
  
There was a long string of silence before the violet-haired demon puzzled at the soft erratic breathing Rosette was making. "Rosette? You okay?" He asked, leaning forward.  
  
"Oh Chrno!" She cried, flinging herself into Chrno's chest; surprised, he could only listen to the sobs and choked words Rosette managed to get out. "I-I'm worried...I'm scared what might happen if we stay here.... I don't like it here.... Everyone shuns me like an outcast. I want to go back to the Seventh Bell... I want Joshua..... I want to go back to how things were before!"  
  
Chrno closed his eyes and felt fire burn inside his like it did before. Back when they made the contract; he felt the need to protect this child more than ever, even if it would cost him his life. He wrapped his arms around the blond-haired girl, holding her close to him and whispering words of comfort as she continued to cry out her pain. Only after her uncontrollable sobs died down to soft whimpering, Chrno began to speak.  
  
"You don't need to worry, Rosette." He said quietly, causing her to lift her head out of the demon's arms and look up at him. "I would never let i hurt you. You're very precious to me."  
  
"Chrno..." She began to speak, before he pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"You're _mine_." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Rosette couldn't help but feel a blush rise to her cheeks, feeling as though Chrno meant so much more when he said that to her.  
  
And he did.  
  
Closing her eyes, she relaxed in the arms of her possessive contractor. She knew then that no matter what happens, he'd always be there for her; and she'd always be there for him. Even if they can't stay at the Order, they'd have each other.  
  
"Chrno...?" Rosette lifted her head up timidly to a pair of crimson eyes. "Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"You know the Head Sister won't like it when she finds you gone tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know..." She replied, as Chrno sighed and released her from his hold. Although, after both of them crawled under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"Thank you, Chrno..." Rosette whispered, snuggling up like a cat against his chest.  
  
"What for?" He asked, glancing down at the smaller form in his arms.  
  
"I... always feel safe when I'm with you. Thanks for being here for me."  
  
The demon smiled warmly and stroked the back of her head with his hand. The calm comfort they both shared in each other made them feel at ease... and it wasn't long before Rosette was fast asleep.  
  
Before Chrno let sleep envelop him as well, he kissed her forehead.  
  
"...Mine."

* * *

Zoey: ::Getting all squealy-fangirl-ish:: XD Chrno and Rosette are so CYUUUUTE..... Although I doubt they were this close that early. I don't care. They _could've_ been. I just though it was so adorable how possessive Chrno seemed to be early on. ::Feels all squealy again:: X3 EEEEK! ::Falls out of her chair::  
  
::Comes to her senses:: o.o;; I'm sorry you had to see that.


End file.
